Patent Document 1 discloses a mapping system. In the mapping system, an input cell and a storage cell are correlated with each other. Data is input to the input cell. The storage cell belongs to a table in a database. The data input to the input cell is stored in the storage cell. The mapping system includes a selection unit, a mapping unit, a generator, and an input unit. The selection unit receives the following selection. In the selection, a file having the input cell and the table having the storage cell are selected in order to correlate the file with the table. The mapping unit receives designation of the correlation. In the correlation, the input cell included in the file selected by the selection unit is correlated with the storage cell included in the table selected by the selection unit. The generator generates mapping information. The mapping information indicates the correlation designated by the mapping unit. The input unit inputs the input data input to the file to the storage cell included in the table based on the mapping information generated by the generator. According to the mapping system disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to efficiently correlate the input cell and the storage cell with each other.
Patent Document 2 discloses a support method. The support method is a method for registering registration target data in a database using a computer. The registration target data includes a data item produced in a different format and data belonging to the data item. The support method includes a format identification step, an item extraction step, a correlation information reception step, a correlation information storage step, a designation reception step, a command generation step, and a registration step. The format identification step is a step of identifying a format of the registration target data using the computer. The item extraction step is a step of extracting the data item from the registration target data using the computer based on the identified format. The correlation information reception step is a step of receiving correlation information. The correlation information indicates the correlation between the data item to be registered from the extracted data items and the data item of the database of the registration destination. The correlation information storage step is a step of storing the received correlation information in a correlation information file. The designation reception step is a step of, when receiving new registration target data, displaying the correlation information stored in the correlation information file, and receiving designation of the correlation information from the displayed correlation information. The command generation step is a step of generating a registration processing command for the database of the registration destination using the computer based on the received correlation information and registration target data. The registration step is a step of registering the new registration target data in the database using the computer according to the generated registration processing command. In the support method disclosed in Patent Document 2, registration target data such as a data sheet produced by plural different spreadsheet software can be directly imported into dedicated software by a simple operation, and registered in the database. In the support method disclosed in Patent Document 2, for the same kind of registration target data, it is possible to efficiently register the data in the database by reusing a previously-produced definition.